


Happier

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Emrey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: I'm glad I realized.





	Happier

“What?”

 

“You’re so gorgeous.”

 

Emma smiled.

 

“So are you.”

 

She trailed her fingers down Audrey’s arm, feather light, stopping when she reached her hand and lacing their fingers together. Audrey smiled at Emma and leaned over to kiss her, once, twice, three times. It was beautiful, the change in Audrey after she told her she loved her for the first time. She smiled more, and laughed more freely. Her anger had dimmed down.

 

“I’m glad I realized.”

 

“Me too, Em.”

 


End file.
